


Тень

by Sagonna



Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Драбблы/Мини от M до E [1]
Category: Neverwinter Nights
Genre: Angst, DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Masturbation, Multi, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, Voyeurism, neverwinter nights 2 - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagonna/pseuds/Sagonna
Summary: Элани слишком долго и слишком много наблюдала за Мирель Фарлонг.
Relationships: Casavir/Female Knight Captain (Neverwinter Nights), Elanee (Neverwinter Nights) & Female Knight Captain (Neverwinter Nights)
Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Драбблы/Мини от M до E [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914010
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Тень

Она казалась такой нескладной в одежде, голенастая Мирель Фарлонг. Слишком высокая для полуэльфийки, длинноногая, длиннорукая, с курносым носом на веснушчатом узком лице, светлыми бровями и ресницами. У нее не было ни одного платья, а просторные рубахи мужского кроя болтались на ней, как на огородном пугале.

Одежда ее только портила.

Элани никогда не осмеливалась наблюдать за Мирель в собственном обличье — только затаившаяся в траве полевка, готовая вспорхнуть с ветки птица, замерший на паутинке паук могли видеть, как ползет вверх холщовая рубаха, открывая сначала нежный живот, потом родинку под ребром и наконец — пару круглых упругих грудок с торчащими розовыми сосками, которые становились ярко-алыми, стоило Мирель их как следует раздразнить. Она могла ласкать себя, лежа в постели, расплескивая воду в бадье во время мытья, даже опрокинувшись на траву под надежным укрытием леса — не знавшая любви, но изголодавшаяся по ней и отчаянно ее ожидающая. Иногда Мирель только просовывала ладонь под пояс штанов, иногда сбрасывала с себя все и открывалась взгляду полностью. Она вскрикивала, постанывала, иногда что-то бормотала, — и Элани нравилось представлять, как однажды с этих искусанных губ слетит ее имя. Могло ли быть иначе? Они уже были связаны невидимой прочной нитью, старой тайной, незаметно разделенным сладострастием; как тень, Элани всегда была рядом с Мирель, и та тоже будет с ней — навсегда.

Она сделала все неправильно. Неправильно. Неправильно!

Много ночей Элани могла только повторять себе эти слова, со смятением и стыдом прокручивая в голове их первую настоящую встречу. Как глупо и высокомерно она себя вела! Как много — и о лишнем — говорила! Конечно же, не стоило упоминать, что она наблюдала за Мирель... следила... знает о серебряном осколке... Элани мечтала, что таинственная спасительница, явившаяся в разгар битвы с чудовищами, разбудит в ней интерес, хотя бы любопытство, — но вместо этого Мирель насторожилась, замкнулась. «Что еще тебе известно про меня?» — говорили ее глаза, и Элани смеялась и плакала про себя: Мирель даже не догадывалась, что давно отдала ей самое сокровенное, но отказывалась делиться тем, что принадлежало всем: улыбкой, приветливым словом, ничего не значащим разговором.

Возможно, могло помочь время. Время, одиночество и жажда любви.

Откуда он взялся, этот паладин? У Элани не появилось даже дурного предчувствия. У нее замирало сердце, когда ладонь девчонки-тифлингши ползла между лопаток Мирель или желтоглазый следопыт окидывал ее наглым взглядом: молодость и сила, вызов и вожделение — разве не это должно привлекать пробудившуюся жадную чувственность? Для паладина давно остались позади и беззаботная весна, и буйное лето; он был еще не стар годами, но чувствовались в нем усталость и покорность судьбе — такие если и провожают невольно взглядом расцветшую девушку, то лишь прощаются с чужой юностью.

Так Элани думала. Так ошибалась.

Тем вечером она вновь наслаждалась телом Мирель. Та выходила из реки: кожа лоснилась от влаги, намокший светлый треугольник внизу живота лежал гладко, как куний мех, маленькие груди с затвердевшими от холода сосками поднялись еще выше, когда Мирель подняла руки, чтобы распустить заколотые на время купания волосы. Почему паладин выбрал именно этот час, чтобы встревожиться и отправиться на поиски? Почему Мирель не закричала и не прикрылась сразу? Почему он отвернулся, бормоча извинения, лишь после того, как рассмотрел все, что предназначила себе Элани?

Мирель смотрела паладину вслед даже после того, как перестали шуршать кусты. Покачала головой, усмехнулась, потянулась было за полотенцем — и вдруг, в задумчивости прикусив губу, легла на него. Впервые Элани в бесчувственном оцепенении наблюдала за тем, как мечется из стороны в сторону голова Мирель, как вздымается грудь, как вздрагивают, вторя движениям руки, бедра. Пусть с губ сорвался только приглушенный вздох, Элани знала: сегодня Мирель произносила про себя мужское имя.

Она долго собиралась что-нибудь сделать. В своих мечтах опутывала паладина вьющимися колючими побегами, медленно раздирала на части, сталкивала в пропасть, курящуюся ядовитыми газами, — но в реальности Элани не была убийцей и мстительницей, ее учили оберегать и защищать, а не разить в спину. Ей нужна была не смерть соперника, а взаимность Мирель, но Мирель смотрела сквозь Элани; возможно, та даже могла не таиться в обличье животных — ее бы все равно не увидели, не рассмотрели. Она могла только попытаться поговорить с Мирель, умоляя если не о любви, то хотя бы о прощении, раскрыть ей душу — ведь они были всегда, Мирель Фарлонг и ее тень, неужели это ничего не значило?

Элани решалась слишком долго. В последние часы перед смертельной опасностью не только ей пришло в голову испробовать свой единственный шанс; когда она, дрожа, поднялась на крепостную стену вслед за Мирель, паладин уже не просто был там, — два тела сплелись в объятиях, отчаянно, жадно целуясь. Элани стояла во плоти, и ее не замечали, слишком занятые друг другом: это паладину должны были достаться сокровища тела Мирель, под его пальцами — затвердеть ее соски, его жадный язык — скользить между ее бедрами. А тень должна была знать свое место.

Слиться с другими тенями, открыв разделяющие их ворота.


End file.
